Riley's Lucario
| |epnum=DP110 |epname=Steeling Peace of Mind! |prevonum=448 |noevo=incap |current=With Riley |enva1=Bill Rogers |java1=Daisuke Sakaguchi }} Riley's Lucario (Japanese: ゲンのルカリオ Gen's Lucario) is the primary and, in the and Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! , currently only known owned by Riley. In the anime Lucario debuted in Steeling Peace of Mind! at Iron Island. When and traveled there after being contacted by , they found the local Pokémon fighting brutally against each other and the other Pokémon on the island. When a crazed attacked Ash, Riley stepped in and had attack it with . Despite being a Steel-type as well, Lucario wasn't affected like the others of its type due to its strong aura. Riley informed that like his Lucario, he could use Aura. Together they found the source of the problem: A machine operated under Mars's command that was using the Spear Key to create low frequency waves which tortured the Pokémon. Lucario attempted to read the Aura coming out of the machine, but at that time, Mars placed the Spear Key into a pillar at the ruins the squadron was excavating. The beam that launched out of the pillar's tip overwhelmed Lucario and caused it to rebel against Riley, even breaking its Poké Ball in half when he tried to recall it. Even then, however, Lucario wasn't completely under the machine's influence and tried to destroy the machine but couldn't do it. Ash managed to finish the job and destroy the machine and Lucario and the other types were brought back to their senses. When Mars realized her plan was shot, she fled and attempted to blow up Iron Island with bombs, but her efforts were thwarted when both Riley and Lucario used their Auras to contain the blast and send it flying. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Bone Rush|1=Close Combat|2=Aura Sphere}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Bone Rush|1=Close Combat|2=Aura Sphere}}}} In the games When the teams up with Riley at Iron Island, is the Pokémon he will use in Double Battles against wild Pokémon and enemy s. Later, when Riley can be found as a Double Battle partner in the , is one of the potential Pokémon he may use, and in , he will use Lucario at the Battleground as well. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lucario first appears in Grumpy Gliscor along with his Trainer Riley on Iron Island waiting for to arrive so that they can train him and improve his battling skills. After he arrives they begin their training, Lucario is pitted against Tru, Don, and and with strong moves like and , he puts them into a tight spot before catching Tru's and holding him while his Aura Sphere's fall from the sky and defeat Diamond's Pokémon. Lucario then oversaw Diamond's Training along with Riley, but during the training his aura sensors pick up something, it was later revealed to be two 's who have stolen a Pokémon Egg. The Cue balls blind Riley and Lucario with honey and prevent them from using their Aura with a 's , they are defeated by Dia's newest technique the "Mach-one-and-only-Razor-Leaf" and are left to suffer the wrath of Lucario who beats them with , , , and in quick succession. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Aura Sphere|1=Bonemerang|2=Close Combat|3=Flash Cannon}} Adventures.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Aura Sphere|1=Bonemerang|2=Close Combat|3=Flash Cannon}}}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Lucario first appears in Serious Training on Iron Island!! as it rescues Hareta from caused by B-2's . Later, it takes on B-2's where it tried to use Aura Sphere, but fails due to Drapion's 360 rotation effect. Lucario was able to take out Drapion with the teamwork of Hareta's given from Riley when it was an . Moves used Related articles * * Sir Aaron's Lucario Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Male characters (Pokémon) Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Pokémon with manga move errors Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) de:Urs’ Lucario es:Lucario de Riley/Quinoa it:Lucario di Fabiolo ja:ゲンのルカリオ